


somewhere between the seed and the sky (fly away, flyboy)

by rootofallevil



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Heroes and Villains AU, M/M, ash is four hundred percent done with everything, banana fish 2018 gift exchange, eiji has to resort to paraphrasing jane austen's sense and sensibility, friends don't let friends date superheroes, mostly fluff and humor, some violence and blood but everyone is okay, unresolved romantic tension gets resolved
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofallevil/pseuds/rootofallevil
Summary: Внештатный фотограф Эйджи Окумура неожиданно привлекает внимание местного супергероя, а вместе с ним и череду чудес и неприятностей. Он бы не возражал против таких перемен, если бы не количество злодейских монологов, которые ему теперь приходится выслушивать.В смысле, их так много.





	somewhere between the seed and the sky (fly away, flyboy)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [somewhere between the seed and the sky (fly away, flyboy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240105) by [kay_cricketed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_cricketed/pseuds/kay_cricketed). 



**текущее положение дел**

Эйджи привязан к стулу. Он устал, голоден и замерз. Он прослушал больше трех часов злодейского монолога, и это время превышает его способность сохранять оптимистичный взгляд на вещи.

— Судя по всему, твой обожаемый Линкс не торопится, — констатирует Шелковый Паук, эффектным жестом перебрасывая через плечо свои чернильно-черные волосы. Он взгромоздился на стропила заброшенного склада, что позволяет его голосу разноситься по всему помещению и эхом отражаться от стен.

Эйджи готов поспорить, что в этом вся соль; Паук, конечно, думает о преимуществе в предстоящей битве, но он определенно из тех, кто влюблен в звук собственного голоса. Хотя движение дается через боль, Эйджи периодически задирает голову, чтобы поймать взглядом фигуру в красном с золотом костюме, поблескивающем в сумраке.

— Он не мой, — отвечает Эйджи в который раз.

— Должно быть, он сейчас совершенно не в себе, — продолжает Шелковый Паук, не обращая на него внимания. — Даже в бешенстве, учитывая, сколько времени ты пробыл здесь. Я бы уже мог столько всего с тобой сделать.

Эйджи думает об этом и соглашается, что Шелковый Паук мог сделать с ним что угодно. Их рандеву затянулось.

— Ты уверен, что Эш получил твое сообщение? — спрашивает он.

— Разумеется. Я пришпилил его к небоскребу вашей редакции. В новостях уже семь раз показали, правда, обсуждали больше ваши отношения, а не твое похищение, но…

— Может, он в отпуске, — предполагает Эйджи.

Шелковый Паук издает негодующий звук. Он камнем падает со стропил, останавливается перед Эйджи и покачивается на блестящей проволоке, свернувшись в клубок. На таком расстоянии он больше похож на хмурого недовольного ребенка, чем на гения криминального мира.

— У супергероев не бывает отпусков, — бросает он. — У Эша Линкса не бывает отпусков.

— Я сказал ему взять отпуск на прошлой неделе, — сообщает Эйджи. — Он устает, понимаешь. Спас целый автобус с детьми от Доктора Пандемониума. И потом чуть не уснул стоя, — он убедительно изображает засыпание на ходу.

— Я так тебя ненавижу, — говорит Шелковый Паук.

— Серьезно, ты слишком многого от него ожидаешь, — увещевает его Эйджи.

Шелковый Паук выуживает иглу из своих длинных волос.

— До того, как ты появился, он был так близок к тому, чтобы реализовать свой потенциал, — говорит он, вздыхая. — Конечно, сейчас ничего не стоит заставить его прибежать, но все же…

Эйджи разглядывает Шелкового Паука, его иглу, прикидывает свои возможности.

Он решает плюнуть ему в лицо.

Стоит сказать, что на Шелкового Паука ему никогда не хватает терпения.

Паук вытирает лицо, прищуривается и хватает Эйджи за волосы, запрокидывая ему голову, пока его шея не оказывается неудобно прижатой к спинке стула.

— Ты об этом пожалеешь, — произносит он и подносит иглу к скуле Эйджи.

— Он нет, — говорит откуда-то сверху Эш Линкс, защитник города, излюбленный герой тысяч людей. — А вот ты точно пожалеешь.

Эйджи, который сохранял хладнокровие до этого момента, закрывает глаза и вдыхает воздух, будто впервые в жизни. Он даже готов смириться с пафосным появлением.

Битва заканчивается через пятнадцать минут – как обычно. Эйджи сидит с закрытыми глазами, как на большинстве своих спасательных миссий, слушая дребезжание и грохот склада, который разносят на части вокруг него. Он успел вынести для себя урок, что если смотрит - слишком перевозбуждается.

В конце концов, Шелковый Паук устает выкрикивать обвинения и предложения по захвату мирового господства и выбрасывается в окно, потому что он самое потрясающее воплощение чрезмерности, какое Эйджи доводилось видеть.

— Те, кто тебе дорог, никогда не будут в безопасности! — вопит он напоследок.

— У него наверняка кошмарный уровень сахара в крови, — замечает Эйджи. Он открывает глаза как раз к приземлению Эша, который зависает в дюйме от пола, скорбно сжав губы. На нем рваные джинсы и куртка, единственный «костюм», который он согласился носить, несмотря на недовольство прессы и публики. Его волосы слегка влажные у корней, Эйджи чувствует запах его шампуня.

Эш избавляется от веревок вокруг запястий Эйджи, потом от тех, что обвивают его талию; так легко, будто все это не более, чем нитки.

— Я слышал кое-что из того, что ты сказал, — говорит Эш. — Не надо было его распалять.

Жаль, что у Эйджи нет сейчас камеры под рукой. Он бы сфотографировал недовольного Эша Линкса. Не для продажи, только для себя, ему нравится выражение его лица.

— Прости, — говорит Эш более низким тоном. Раздражение сменяется нечитаемым выражением, когда он смотрит на следы от веревок на запястьях Эйджи. — Я не сразу пришел, с тобой могло что-нибудь случится, а я…

Эйджи все еще уставший, голодный и замерзший, факты остались фактами, но прямо сейчас ему все равно. Он тянется к Эшу, хватается за его руки и поднимается со стула, чувствуя, как кровь устремилась в затекшие конечности.

— Все в порядке, — говорит он. — Ты был занят, я же знаю.

— Я покупал продукты, — отвечает Эш. — Кое-кто посоветовал мне взять перерыв, и я заспался, а потом проголодался. Оказалось, что нельзя рассчитывать на благодарственные кастрюльки с едой от соседки, если к ней приехали внуки. Я увидел новости только на кассе.

Эйджи в очередной раз задается вопросом, когда же его жизнь стала такой странной.

— Если отнесешь меня домой, я накормлю тебя обедом, — предлагает он, не подумав над словами. Лицо начинает пылать.

Эш открывает рот. Потом закрывает. Утешает, что его щеки тоже розовеют, хотя, возможно, это просто отсвет солнца из гавани.

— Сейчас, эм, четыре часа дня.

 _Если бы ты пришел три часа назад, был бы обед_ , думает Эйджи, но решает, что упрекать его будет нечестно.

Вслух он решительно говорит другое.

— Значит, ужин.

**история Эйджи Окумуры, не супергероя**

Как ни странно, все началось с фотографии, которую он так и не сделал.

Большинство событий в жизни Эйджи были связаны с фотографией. Его дядя подарил ему одноразовую камеру, когда Эйджи было семь лет. Он делал фото их небольшой квартиры с двумя спальнями, обустроенной родителями с любовью и вниманием; она казалась просторнее, чем была на самом деле, и для всех вещей имелось укромное место. Он фотографировал парк неподалеку, отцовский Фольскваген, четырех собак разного размера и с разным характером, кроваво-красные отсветы неоновых вывесок в дождевых лужах. Когда камера отслужила свое, он потратил карманные деньги, чтобы купить другую, и еще, и еще. К одиннадцати годам мать подарила ему настоящую камеру. К пятнадцати Эйджи проводил больше времени за объективом, чем без него. С такого ракурса мир был более добрым местом, пусть и несколько отстраненным.

К двадцати годам у Эйджи была куча учебных кредитов, проницательный взгляд, трудолюбие и дружелюбный нрав. Этого хватало, впрочем, для того, чтобы Big Apple Bite немного платил ему за фотографии: моменты человечности, знаменитости, места преступлений, и, самое главное, супергерои.

Эйджи перебивался с помощью фотографий политиков, все эти кадры будней, за которые платили меньше всего, и съемок с мест преступлений, в основном потому, что жил в не самом благополучном (но оттого и менее дорогом) районе города.

Работа помогала оплачивать счета (иногда), работа кормила его (редко). В остальное время он подрабатывал, снимая семейные портреты, свадьбы и бар-мицвы. Однажды проводил фотосессию для женщины, которая предложила ему примерить ее сапоги до колен. Он не отказался, так как был хорошо воспитан.

Может быть, его жизнь была слишком спокойной. Может быть, он ощущал пустоту внутри.

Может быть, так бы все и осталось, если бы он не встретил Эша Линкса.

Он знал, конечно, об известном Эше Линксе, все знали, но сфотографировать его было практически нереально, как и заставить задержаться где-то хоть на минуту. Из всех супергероев, защищавших город, он меньше всех был склонен давать интервью и сразу исчезал после завершения добрых дел. Обычно тяжкое бремя общения с публикой падало на плечи его напарника Зипа, быстрого, как молния, с фиолетовым ирокезом и ярко-оранжевыми солнечными очками. Зип любил поболтать. Зипу нравились люди.

— Линксу это не особо интересно, — добродушно сообщил он однажды, глядя в камеру. — Не такая уж он загадка, знаете ли, просто ботаник. Его любимый цвет – синий. Он западает на библиотекарей. Любит пина коладу и гулять под дождем. Плакал, когда смотрел «Реальную любовь». Следующий вопрос?

На самом деле, Эйджи никогда не встречал супергероев. Видел огни грандиозной битвы издалека, из своей квартиры, уютно потягивая чай и теребя край потрепанного любимого свитера, терпеливо пережидая отключение электричества, что вечно случалось в таких случаях. Это было его жизнью; Эйджи вырос в городе, осаждаемом личностями вроде Шелкового Паука, Доктора Пандемониума, Кастета, Капкана и, в самые темные дни, Дино.

Но на каждую угрозу находился герой, готовый дать отпор.

Это тоже было его жизнью.

Это могло никогда не изменится, если бы Шуничи Ибе – ведущий фотограф Big Apple Bite – не заболел гриппом в день, когда Кастет захватил в заложники целый вагон метро в районе Бруклина.

Когда новости достигли редакции, Эйджи в комнате отдыха с симпатией выслушивал рассказы Анни о бывшем бойфренде, ушедшем в наркотический загул. Конверт с потенциально выгодными фотографиями лежал в кармане.

— Ты приняла верное решение, — подбодрил он, надеясь, что она не начнет плакать.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы он хотя бы попытался…

— Эйджи! — рявкнул Макс Лобо на бегу, едва не врезавшись в дверной косяк, — камера при тебе?

Эйджи взглянул на камеру, висевшую на шее.

— Отлично, — сказал Макс. — Шуничи милуется с фарфоровой принцессой, так что ты со мной. Погнали, парень!

Эйджи пошел с ним. Сначала только для того, чтобы исчерпывающе пояснить Максу, самому энергичному репортеру газеты, который к тому же имел репутацию эксперта по супергероям и суперзлодеям, что он скромный фрилансер, и не имеет никакого опыта в уклонении от взрывов, летающих машин или Зипа. В редакции были другие маститые фотографы с большим опытом уклонения. Макс посмеялся над ним.

— Ты серьезно, что ли? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, сказал, — Шуничи сказал, что мне нужен именно ты. Поднажми, город встал в пробках, придется побегать.

Эйджи мог бегать и скоро надо было платить аренду. Так что он поднажал.

Нужная станция метро была закрыта полицией, о чем Макс, очевидно, знал, так что они добрались до соседней станции, переполненной недовольными пассажирами, ждущими, пока поезда снова начнут ходить. Там стоял полицейский, пытающийся смотреть по сторонам и разбираться с жалобами окружающих. Макс, даже не остановившись подумать, спрыгнул на рельсы и скрылся в туннеле.

 _Кажется, это опасно_ , подумал Эйджи. И побежал следом.

Тоннели метро оказались отвратительными. В считанные минуты ботинки Эйджи были безвозвратно испорчены, а его толстовка покрылась паутиной. Макс молчал, Эйджи тихо крался за ним и они приближались, внезапно Эйджи услышал плачущих людей, его сердце заколотилось. Он нахмурился, перебирая в памяти все, что знал о Кастете: шрамы на костяшках пальцев, злобная ухмылка, его торчащие волосы, его жестокость.

Макс остановился и помахал Эйджи: _осторожнее._

Эйджи выглянул из-за угла и увидел последний вагон поезда, тускло освещенный грязно-желтым светом. Возле него со скучающим видом стояли вооруженные люди.

 _Если слушаться Макса, все будет хорошо_ , сказал себе Эйджи.

Пять минут спустя он стоял на коленях на липком полу поезда, чувствуя дуло пистолета, упирающего ему в затылок, думая _если слушаться Макса, то я плохо кончу._

— Так-так, — произнес Кастет. — Папарацци явились как раз к началу шоу.

— Чего ты все-таки добиваешься, Артур? — поинтересовался Макс, демонстрируя полное отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения. — Ты же знаешь, чем все кончится. Линкс будет здесь с минуты на минуту, сорвет твои планы и посадит тебя в лужу. Ну, как обычно.

При упоминании имени Линкса у Кастета дернулся глаз.

— Видимо, ты не жаждешь присутствовать, — сказал он, бряцая острыми лезвиями кастета, торчащими между его пальцем. Так близко и вживую, они впечатляли куда больше, чем по телевизору.

Макс оскалился, его зубы были запачканы кровью.

— Не волнуйся, я прекрасно умею выбирать момент. Репортерский навык.

— Это правда, — сказал Эш Линкс, — и это бесит.

Кастет повернулся, шок сменился рычанием, стоило ему заметить супергероя. Большинство его головорезов, только что стоящих на стреме во всеоружии, теперь валялись на земле, словно бумажные куклы. За спиной Эша люди выбегали из дверей и скрывались в туннеле, ведущем к свободе. Беззвучное проникновение, четыре секунды; может, даже меньше.

Первым впечатлением Эйджи от Эша Линкса было осознание _он младше меня_ и дрожь, которая проскользнула вдоль позвоночника и заставила его закусить губу едва не до крови. Он смотрел на Эша Линкса, но тот на него даже не взглянул, и это помогло.

 _— Ты_ точно отлично выбрал момент, — высказался Кастет, отступая назад к Эйджи. Пистолеты за спиной были все еще на месте, так что тот не смог отшатнуться. — Будет гораздо приятнее прирезать их у тебя на глазах.

У Эша Линкса был взгляд тысячелетнего существа. Он обещал возмездие. Этот взгляд был старше него и не казался подходящим для героя.

— Я тебя прикончу, ублюдок.

Макс поднял руку.

— Прошу разрешения это процитировать.

Кастет замахнулся и ударил его по лицу.

Кровь брызнула на пол. Макс закашлялся, прижав ладонь к лицу, и издал жалобный звук, моментально пробудивший в Эйджи неведомые силы.

Присутствие супергероя не имело никакого значения.

Новизна всей этой ситуации для Эйджи тоже не имела никакого значения.

Эйджи прижимал к себе свою камеру – хорошую камеру, которую купил с третьей зарплаты, камеру, в которой были фотографии, способные оплатить месяцы его аренды, если он только выберется отсюда живым. Он выглядел и пах как крысиное гнездо. Позади него все еще было несколько вооруженных шестерок. Он не позволил ничему поколебать его решимость, пока он поднимался на ноги.

Кастет вытер рот и нахмурился, глядя на него.

— Извини, — сказал Эйджи, потому что это вырвалось автоматически, и разбил камеру об его лицо.

**ладно, Эйджи Окумура вроде как супергерой**

— Ты мог умереть, идиот, — сообщил Макс. — Шуничи сотрет меня в порошок, прямо пока блюет. Не так я хотел оставить этот мир.

— Но Кастет был такой жуткий, — парировал Эйджи. Парамедики забинтовали ему пальцы, хотя царапины оказались незначительными.

Макс ругался на своего врача, пока тот не оставил его в покое, предварительно заклеив лицо пухлым квадратиком марли. Марля немедленно начала промокать, и рана наверняка причиняла боль, но Максу было все равно.

— У нас не просто так есть супергерои, — сказал он, облокачиваясь на машину скорой помощи только для того, чтобы мрачно нависать над головой Эйджи. — Если ты собираешься снова за мной увязываться, учись полагаться на профессионалов.

— Я не собираюсь увязываться, — ответил Эйджи, ужаснувшись перспективе. — И он же тебя ударил!

— Ты такой бесценный, — произнес Макс. — Какого черта.

— Эм, простите, — сказал Эш Линкс.

Макс растерял весь свой запал и едва не шлепнулся на задницу. Затем он медленно, неуклюже повернулся и уставился на Эша Линкса, будто тот спустился с неба в языках пламени. Парамедик, работавший с Эйджи, тоже замер на месте.

— Добрый день, — сказал Эйджи, у которого всегда были приятные манеры.

— Привет, — ответил Эш Линкс.

Поскольку за этим ничего не последовало, Эйджи продолжил:

— Ээ… спасибо, что не дал им меня застрелить?

Это почему-то прозвучало как вопрос, так что он попытался снова.

— В меня раньше никогда не стреляли. В смысле, из пистолета.

Эш Линкс несколько раз кивнул. Потом на его лице появилось смущенное выражение, и он перестал кивать.

Эйджи прочистил горло.

— А в тебя? — спросил он, стараясь поддержать беседу.

— Я… да? В меня стреляли.

— Мне очень жаль, — искренне сказал Эйджи.

Эш Линкс попятился на два шага назад и опять закивал.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Мне пора… пора идти. Ну, знаешь. Спасать мир. Где-нибудь.

Он поднялся над тротуаром, будто зависнув на леске, и прищурился, разглядывая Эйджи, Макса, парамедиков, упрямый одуванчик, пробившийся через трещину в дороге.

— Будь осторожнее, ладно?

И улетел, взмывая все выше, выше и выше, пока не превратился в пылинку на фоне солнца.

Макс заговорил.

— Завтра мы наймем тебя на полный рабочий день и переведем в мою команду. Поздравляю, обольститель, ты теперь в большой игре.

**О Максе Лобо**

Макс называл это знакомство «судьбоносной встречей» в редакции так часто и громко, как только мог, поскольку Макс, как Эйджи скоро осознал, справлялся со стрессом от развода через создание максимально некомфортной обстановки для друзей и коллег. Но, хотя временами его было трудно выносить, Эйджи он все же нравился.

Макс держал фотографию сына на столе, и это был единственный уголок, не заваленный обертками от шоколадок, пепельницами и кучей наводок по расследованиям.

Макс не принимал «нет» в качестве ответа, потому что жил верой в справедливость в журналистике. Макс был не способен кормить себя чем-то, кроме полуфабрикатов, и если Эйджи приносил ему еду – овсянку, рыбу с салатом или домашние онигири – тот реагировал, как будто получил первоклассный сервис.

В итоге Эйджи сильно привязался к нему, хотя никогда бы в этом не признался.

Единственной действительно раздражающей привычкой Макса была его манера притворяться, будто он забыл имя Эйджи. Он называл его Приманка, Бэмби, Криптонит, Парень, Пацанчик, Коротышка и Печенька. Когда случалось что-то особенно опасное или важное, Макс называл его Эй-чан, как и Шуничи, так мягко и тепло, что Эйджи не возражал.

Однажды Эйджи спросил Макса, почему ему так нравились супергерои.

Макс затушил сигарету в пепельнице, раскрашенной под свирепый краснолицый смайлик.

— Моя жена считает, что я завидую и проживаю типичную мужскую фантазию о власти, когда наблюдаю за ними.

Эйджи издал задумчивый звук.

— Мне хватает здравого смысла, чтобы видеть зерно правды в ее словах, — признался Макс. — Но дело не только в этом, понимаешь? Эти ребята, они потрясающие. У них есть способности, которых не понимает никто. Могли бы заниматься чем угодно, но они надели плащ, или что-то в этом роде, и принялись разгребать эту кучу дерьма. Живое доказательство, Бэмби, что нас определяют решения, которые мы принимаем, и поступки, которые мы совершаем. В наших сердцах идет война, парень. Я надеюсь, что всегда найдутся супергерои, готовые принять это бремя, потому что они наша единственная надежда победить.

**вторая встреча с Эшем Линксом**

— Можно тебя сфотографировать? – спросил Эйджи, вопросительно приподняв камеру.

У Эша Линкса были круги под глазами, и он скорчил гримасу, но сказал:

— Ладно. Раз уж ты спросил.

— Обычно я фотографирую официанток и столовые для бездомных, — сообщил Эйджи, потому что он пытался завязать с извинениями. Эта фраза прозвучала немного как оправдание, но зато без слов сожаления, уже успех.

— Звучит приятнее, чем бегать за мной по горящим зданиям и банкам в разгар ограблений, - произнес Эш Линкс. Он не стал позировать, просто неловко стоял на фоне полицейских машин и грабителей, которым зачитывали их права, но фотография получилась хорошей. У него были яркие зеленые глаза и очень светлые волосы. Даже его ресницы были золотистыми, как филигрань.

Эйджи показал ему фотографию на экране камеры.

— Так пойдет?

Эш Линкс посмотрел на экран.

— Как тебя зовут? – спросил он.

**пятая встреча с Эшем Линксом (и Зипом)**

В реальности Зип оказался громче, ярче и быстрее, чем по телевизору. После срыва автомобильной погони, он дал Максу чрезвычайно насыщенное и оживленное пятиминутное интервью, пока Эш Линкс стоял в стороне со скрещенными руками, столь же располагающий к общению, как тлеющий вулкан. Тирада Зипа, насколько Эйджи расслышал, преимущественно состояла из высказываний типа «эта знатная сука» и «и тут мы такие».

Эйджи снимал машину, наполовину свисающую с шоссе и напоминающую догорающее рождественское украшение. Он был так сосредоточен на поиске правильного угла для фотографии – чтобы была видна дыра в ветровом стекле – что даже не заметил, когда Зип оставил Макса в покое и начал маячить у него за спиной, пока Зип не проорал ему в ухо.

— Ты тот парень!

— Будь любезен, оставь фотографа в покое, — попросил Эш Линкс.

— Он вырубил Артура, — сказал Зип. — Разве это автоматически не гарантирует статус супергероя? Эй, приятель, как тебе имечко Нокаут?

Эйджи постарался вложить в улыбку всю свою внутреннюю панику.

Зип покивал, поглаживая подбородок.

— Да, слишком буквально… может быть… Тот-Кто-Приложил-Руку. Смекаешь?

— Его зовут _Эйджи_ , — сказал Эш Линкс. — Что с тобой не так.

**восьмая встреча (можно просто Эш)**

Уставившись на тротуар, будто тот наносил ему личное оскорбление одним своим существованием, Эш сказал:

— Раз ты теперь все время рядом, можешь не называть меня моим профессиональным именем? Странно звучит. Можно просто Эш.

— Ладно, — сказал Эйджи. — Тогда, Эш, можешь улыбнуться? Ты всегда такой серьезный, думаю, это неправильно, потому что ты ведь поймал плохого парня. А вдруг люди только посмотрят на фотографию и не прочтут статью? Они могут подумать, что ты проиграл или…

 _—Хорошо_ , — сказал Эш и оскалился.

Эйджи опустил камеру.

— Ок, — серьезно сказал он, — теперь подними руку и сложи пальцы в пацифик. Два пальца, под углом в тридцать девять градусов. Вот так, — он показал,

Эш отвлекся и невольно расслабился. Эйджи сделал фото.

— Ты не можешь это опубликовать, — немедленно сказал Эш.

— Почему? Отличное фото. Этот трюк всегда срабатывает, когда я фотографирую детей, — сообщил Эйджи.

Зип все еще возился, связывая Шелкового Паука, но тут поднял взгляд. — Что?

— Что? — сказал Шелковый Паук.

— _Что,_ — сказал Эш.

**одиннадцатая встреча (этот мир не стоит на месте)**

Листья начали менять свой цвет. Эйджи нравилось гулять, разглядывая их, так что он был рад, когда Эш помешал Доктору Пандемониуму разворотить Центральный Парк своими танками для побега. Возможно, концепция «побега в танках» была проблематичной изначально, учитывая извечные пробки в Нью-Йорке.

Эйджи поделился этими соображениями с Эшем, который улыбнулся одним уголком рта, а потом во весь рот, словно на улыбку ему требовалось время.

— Хорошо, что ты на нашей стороне, — сказал Эш.

Может быть, он смеялся над Эйджи, может быть, нет. На всякий случай Эйджи пихнул его локтем в бок.

После того, как арестованных увезли, Эш остался поболтать с Эйджи о его семье и месте, где он вырос; он спросил, нравится ли Эйджи Нью-Йорк и пробовал ли он когда-нибудь хот-доги возле Публичной Библиотеки, потому что они самые вкусные в городе. Эйджи должен был фотографировать место преступления, но он забыл. Он пообещал, что попробует хот-доги. Он показал Эшу фотографию ужасно милого кота, которую ему утром прислала сестра.

Эш согласился, что кот был симпатичный.

**двенадцатая встреча (Дино Разрушитель)**

Обломки скрипнули под подошвами кроссовок Эйджи. Он замер на месте, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце. Эйджи дождался, пока ужасающий грохот рушащегося здания утихнет. Потом он сел на то, что раньше было столом охраны, и решил дождаться, пока пожарные до него доберутся.

По крайней мере, теперь у него было время подумать о том, что привело его сюда. Одно дело следовать за Максом Лобо в дурацкой и опасной ситуации. И совсем другое дело увидеть Эша Линкса, влетающего в небоскреб, и сознательно решить побежать за ним, когда здание уже начало трястись, когда отключилось электричество, когда люди начали кричать.

— Все иначе, когда Дино в игре, — однажды сказал Макс, глядя на Эйджи непривычно серьезно. — Когда нападает Дино, ты остаешься в стороне и ждешь, пока не уляжется пыль, ты слышишь меня? Большинство этих ребят просто хочет внимания, но Дино нужен результат.

Макс практически предупредил его, но Эйджи не понял, о чем он говорил, не понял степень важности, Он понял теперь. Здание обрушилось вокруг него, его дыхание ослабло, его разум забился куда-то в панике, подобно кролику, он даже не может заставить себя успокоиться. Он думает, что тут могли погибнуть люди. Он думает, что Эш... Эш тоже мог....

Эйджи забрался между двумя сломанными мониторами компьютеров и сжался в клубок, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Слой пыли на нем был таким плотным, словно шел снег.

Он сидел там несколько минут. Он сидел там часами. В любом случае, из его убежища небо все еще казалось голубым, когда он услышал свое имя; раз, второй, третий, четвертый, еще и еще, с такой отчаянной интонацией прежде его никто не звал. Потом раздался металлический лязг; Эйджи поднял голову и увидел, что двери лифта были оторваны, как кожура каштана, увидел меловой силуэт Эша, такого же пыльного, как и он сам. Но живого. _Живой_.

Эш повернулся, у него был жуткий взгляд. Он оглядывал развалины, держа в руках камеру Эйджи с разбитой линзой.

Эйджи не был уверен, что может говорить, но он попытался все равно, прочистив горло и издав дребезжащий кашель.

Этого оказалось достаточно. Эш его нашел.

Он достал Эйджи из его укрытия дрожащими руками

— Почему ты дрожишь? — прошептал Эйджи, дотронувшись до раны на его виске, из которой сочилась кровь.

Эш поймал его пальцы и сжал.

— Это ты, — сказал он. — Это ты дрожишь.

Правда была, скорее всего, где-то посередине. Эш поднял его, будто Эйджи ничего не весил, и вылетел в окно.

Летать оказалось совсем иначе, чем Эйджи представлял себе: он больше не знал, где была земля; планеты вращались вокруг, подобно тягучей патоке в банке.

**ложь; именно так он себе это и представлял**

Эйджи взял два выходных и провел их, шатаясь по квартире в пижаме и перечитав все тома Shounen Jump, которые у него были.

Иногда он оставлял окно открытыми, но никто не приходил. Ночные кошмары были приглушенными, черно-белыми, стирались по утрам, он не думал о них. Пройдет.

Может, никто и не приходил, но на пыльном подоконнике были отпечатки пальцев. Было легко - глупо, возможно, но так легко - представить Эша, прислушивающегося к его дыханию во сне. Эйджи думал об этом и чувствовал себя спокойнее.

Он купил новую камеру и вернулся к работе.

**объяснение текущего положения дел**

Постепенно Эйджи привыкал к этому пугающему миру, где мужчины и женщины могли летать и плавить сталь. Он оставался в живых благодаря тому, что был тихим, скромным и добродушным. Он также задавал много вопросов, даже иногда получал ответы.

Обычно он работал с Эшем или Зипом, хотя очень скоро познакомился и с другими приятелями Эша: Звездный Мальчик с татуировками на лице, Скиппер (всегда лишь голос в наушнике, никогда вживую), и Конг, который возвышался над Эйджи, но улыбался ему от души.

Каждый раз, когда что-то шло не так в Чайнатауне, Эйджи также встречался с Соколом, темноглазым подростком с резким голосом и еще более резкой проволочной удавкой. Однажды Эйджи даже встретил КАИНА.

— Тебе же не больно? — спросил он, обеспокоенно наблюдая за голубым пламенем, облизывающим кожу.

КАИН сдвинул вниз свои солнцезащитные очки и пристально на него посмотрел.

— Да ты серьезно.

Эйджи был очень серьезен.

— Теперь понятно, почему Линкс из-за тебя сам не свой, — сказал КАИН. — Ты молодец, Бэмби.

— Это не мое имя, — страдальчески ответил Эйджи.

— Упс, — сказал Макс. — Моя вина, извини.

Вскоре после этого начались похищения.

Этому должно было быть логичное объяснение, но Эйджи не мог его найти. Постоянство похитителей обескураживало его - в конце концов, любой горожанин сошел бы за приманку? Неужели стоило тратить дополнительные усилия, чтобы похитить Эйджи из его квартиры, или посреди улицы, когда он выскочил за кофе, или нападать на него в темной аллее, где он пытался выманить уличного пса из-за мусорного бака?

Однажды Доктор Пандемониум оглушил его прямо посреди магазина проката фильмов, пока он выбирал между "Птицы: путешествие на край света" и "Ниндзей-убийцей", после чего Эйджи проснулся привязанным к операционному столу. Это было особенно неприятное похищение, и Эш потом остался с ним подольше, потому что у Эйджи дрожали колени, и сдавливало горло, когда он пытался говорить, а зрение подводило его.

— Я бы ни за что не позволил ему, — сказал Эш, он был в ярости, но звучал так же беспомощно, как и сам Эйджи. Почему-то от этого было легче.

Эш всегда приходил. Эш всегда приходил, чтобы спасти его.

К несчастью, все суперзлодеи города пришли к такому же выводу.

**текущее положение дел: ужин**

—Так, — произнес Эйджи, — я доверяю тебе чрезвычайно важную работу. Эта рисоварка стоит больше, чем моя жизнь. Мне ее отдала моя мама. Эта рисоварка старше, чем ты. И сильнее.

— Ты мог бы купить новую за двадцать долларов, — сообщил Эш.

— Я могу купить новые ботинки за двадцать долларов, — парировал Эйджи. Он начал доставать ингредиенты из морозилки: свежую форель из супермаркета, полпакета салата, наполовину очищенную луковицу. Его кухня была такой же компактной, как кухня в доме родителей, так что ему приходилось маневрировать вокруг Эша, чтобы все достать.

Эш все еще разглядывал обстановку и как раз отвлекся на сложенные по цвету пластиковые контейнеры, стоящие на шкафчике.

— С деньгами… проблемы?

— Я живу в Нью-Йорке, — ответил Эйджи. — Ты живешь в Нью-Йорке. — Неожиданно он подумал о чем-то совершенно безумном. — Подожди, а тебе платят? За все, что ты делаешь?

— Все сложно, — уклончиво отозвался Эш.

Эйджи прищурился и вручил ему пакет риса.

— Ты живешь в пентхаусе, — обвинил он. — По соседству с домохозяйками, которые замужем за банкирами и директорами из Майкрософт. И у тебя есть кофемашина. Да? Я же прав?

— Господь, за что ты на меня ополчился, — сказал Эш, прижав к груди пакет риса. — Между прочим, раньше я жил в жуткой коробке с тараканами вместе со Скипом. Мы жили в Квинсе. Я ездил на автобусе. Все было так отстойно. Мерзкие старикашки ко мне приставали.

—Ты живешь в пентхаусе, — угрожающе повторил Эйджи, — с кофемашиной.

— Заткнись, — Эш рассмеялся, отмеряя рис крошечной пластиковой мерной чашкой, словно зернышки были золотом. Когда Эш не парил в воздухе, а стоял на земле, он все равно был выше Эйджи, но смотреть на него было проще. — Я заслуживаю кофе. Посмотри, с чем мне приходится иметь дело каждый день.

Эйджи закончил резать лук и сморгнул выступившие слезы. Ему нравилось ощущать присутствие Эша за спиной.

— Ну конечно, — произнес он. — Все это обожание. Я так тебе сочувствую, просто до слез, видишь? — он показал ему свои щеку.

Эш застал его врасплох, дотронувшись до его щеки, чтобы вытереть слезы.

— Кровоточащее сердце мирового уровня, — тихо сказал он. При плохом освещении в кухне глаза Эша казались темнее. — Ты бы подпустил к себе кого угодно, разве нет?

 _О_ , подумал Эйджи. _Вот что ты чувствуешь, когда летишь._

(Рис они недоварили, он получился слишком хрустким. Ужинали на балконе, и Эш съел все быстрее, чем успел отхлебнуть пива. Он открыл бутылку голыми руками. Эйджи сфотографировал его, пока он балансировал покрытую конденсатом бутылку пива на лбу. Фотография удалась).

**Сокол вставляет свои пять копеек и имя**

— Тебе стоит держаться подальше от Линкса, — сказал ему Сокол, прежде чем оскалиться для фотографии. Он сидел на пожарной лестнице. Мужчина, который устроил перестрелку в магазине, был так плотно обмотан проволокой, что Эйджи видел только его уши и пучки торчащих волосы. Эйджи оказался поблизости совершенно случайно, но новости всегда кстати.

— Это не его вина, — сказал Эйджи

— Слушай, мне без разницы. Паук ненавидит, когда люди идут наперекор его грандиозным замыслам, и Эш Линкс, очевидно, очень важное звено в его концепции. Он безобидный, по большому счету, и я бы очень не хотел, чтобы ты подвигнул его устроить что-нибудь еще более идиотское, чем обычно. Он придурок, но наш придурок.

Так уж было заведено в Чайнатауне. Эйджи понимающе кивнул, затем залез в свой карман, выудил ириску и предложил ее Соколу.

— Я не ребенок! — фыркнул Сокол.

— Неужели кому-то не нравятся конфеты? — спросил Эйджи.

— Мне не нравятся!

— Значит, сам съем, — обиженно сказал Эйджи. Он зашуршал оберткой.

Повисла тишина, пока Эйджи пробовал ириску и сворачивал обертку в самый маленький квадратик из возможных. Сокол пристально смотрел на него, в точности как Эш, хотя такое сравнение ему бы наверняка не понравилось.

— Дело в том, — продолжил он, наконец, — что ты нравишься Линксу. Очень. А раньше ему никто не нравился. Поэтому ты в опасности. Ты же знаешь о Дино. Об их прошлом.

Притвориться, что он все об этом знает, было большим искушением, но Эйджи не хотел, чтобы подросток поймал его на вранье.

— Я знаю, что у них есть прошлое, — ответил он.

— Ты серьезно?

— Мне все равно. Он расскажет мне, если захочет.

— Из-за него тебя убьют, — сказал Сокол. Он звучал так неподдельно грустно, что Эйджи растрогался.

Он достал еще одну конфетку из кармана и протянул Соколу. На это раз тот взял ее.

— Ты такой хороший, — мягко сказал Эйджи, борясь с приступом нежности. — Я не знаю, как у тебя получается делать то, что ты делаешь, но это потрясающе. Тебе не обязательно меня никуда относить. И Эшу тоже. Я старше вас обоих.

— Мне пофигу.

— Вот, теперь ты ведешь себя как полагается подростку, Сокол.

Сокол встал, скованно и непривычно. — Меня зовут Син, — сообщил он, — только не говори этому стремному мужику, с которым работаешь. Я только тебе сказал.

Эйджи беззвучно произнес имя, будто привыкая, но так и не успел использовать его.

С первым же порывом ветра, стоило ему отвернуться, Сокол – _Син_ – исчез.

**сила не в том, сколько ты можешь поднять, а в том, сколько ты можешь нести**

Эйджи не был глупым. Также, вопреки суждениям многих, он не был наивным (в большинстве случаев).

Врать себе было бесполезно. Не так уж много существует причин, чтобы лежать без сна, разглядывая чьи-то фотографии в камере. Он сохранил их все – даже дурацкие или смазанные. Он засыпал, глядя на них, держа камеру в руках. Может быть, Эш и правда привязался к нему, но Эйджи привязался к нему не меньше. Их связь была иррациональна; Эйджи не смог бы объяснить ее, несмотря на легкость, с которой понимал.

Он пытался не придавать их дружбе слишком большого значения. Но Эш был у него на кухне, Эш всегда приходил за ним, Эш слышал его в любой толпе, где множество людей выкрикивали его имя. С фактами приходилось считаться.

Признать, что он любил Эша, было совсем не сложно. Он ведь любил. И не стыдился этого. Не боялся.

Любовь к Эшу заставила его чувствовать себя непобедимым, словно даже его сны могут сбыться, стать явью, словно вся его невольная тоска, все бесконечные мечты могут воплотиться, словно если он пойдет на кухню, босой и в пижаме, откроет окно, может быть, Эш будет там; возьмет его за руку и полетит к луне вместе с ним. Эйджи теперь мог летать, потому что Эш мог. Его сила была силой Эйджи.

А когда Эш больше не сможет лететь ввысь, Эйджи продолжит взмывать к звездам, и потянет Эша за собой. Он станет невесомым, будет светиться изнутри. _Все будет хорошо_ , скажет он, целуя Эша так, как хочет целовать его каждое утро всю оставшуюся жизнь. _Я построю нам дом, куда ты сможешь возвращаться._

Подобно своим родителям, Эйджи постарается наполнить дом заботой и любовью.

**о Максе Лобо: часть вторая**

— Слушай, — начинает Макс. — Ты очень хороший фотограф, Бэмби.

— А ты используешь в своих статьях слишком много прилагательных, — отвечает Эйджи, не поднимая взгляда от бумаг. Ему было что сказать по поводу новой верстки, так что он был весьма раздражен.

— Ты можешь быть тем еще засранцем, — глубокомысленно заметил Макс, — потому ты мне и нравишься. Наверняка и Эшу Линксу ты тоже нравишься из-за этого.

Эйджи, которого такие разговоры начали уже порядком бесить, прищурился. Он сгорбился над бумагами, так, чтобы они закрывали его лицо.

— Я очень хороший человек, — проворчал он. — У меня приятные манеры. Я здороваюсь со всеми моими соседями.

— Это Эшу Линксу тоже нравится.

— Если я ему так нравлюсь, как вы все утверждаете, ему стоит что-нибудь сказать по этому поводу!

Макс растерялся. Он перепачкался в шоколаде и Эйджи не собирался ему об этом говорить.

— Погоди, — произнес он и подъехал на своем стуле к столу Эйджи. — Подожди, ну-ка, ну-ка. Ты _хочешь_ , чтобы он пригласил тебя на свидание?

— Нет, дело не в этом, просто…

\- Потому что ты даже представить себе не можешь, сколько проблем он тебе доставит. Можешь просто приколоть наживку к своей рубашке и нырнуть в аквариум с акулами. Знаешь, почему все супергерои одиноки? Потому что нет таких идиотов.

Эйджи захотелось порвать бумажки в мелкие клочья и разрыдаться. Он сдержался.

— Макс, — сказал он, взвешивая каждое слово, — я уже испытываю все возможные негативные последствия. Мне хотелось бы… наслаждаться хотя бы одним преимуществом.

У Макса Лобо было много недостатков. Но он был отцом, он знал, как обнять тебя, чтобы стало не так больно.

— Эх, Эй-чан, — сказал он, раскачивая оба их стула. — Любовь это такое дерьмо, поверь мне и не ввязывайся.

Эйджи едва слышно фыркнул, пристраивая макушку Максу под подбородок. — Я не облажаюсь, как ты.

Макс издал смешок, который отдался рябью в его груди, так, что Эйджи почувствовал. — Все мы так думаем, мальчик мой. Но знаешь, даже такой неудачник как я, сумел создать что-то потрясающее, так что, кто знает, я могу замолвить словечко за тебя, если этот парень тебе правда так уж нравится.

— Хмм, — с сомнением пробурчал Эйджи.

— Я знал его брата, — признался Макс. — Так что я вроде как знаю, кто Эш Линкс такой на самом деле.

 _— Что_ , — сказал Эйджи.

**сила не в том, что делаешь, но в том, чего избегаешь**

Приближалась полночь. Эйджи начинал засыпать, погружаться в пограничное состояние между бытием и сном. Он выключил телевизор, отнес кружку на кухню, сполоснул от чая. Каждый вдох давался с трудом, каждый вдох приносил облегчение. Он стоял в темноте кухни довольно долго, вцепившись в край керамической раковины, которая ощущалась холодным поцелуем на коже и помогала не потерять опору.

Кто-то постучал в окно.

Эйджи поставил чашку в раковину и пошел открыть окно. Он оказался лицом к лицу с Эшем, который сидел, держась за край подоконника, как Эйджи держался за раковину, будто это было единственным, что не позволяло ему упасть. Он не был, как обычно, одет в джинсы и привычную куртку; на нем были пижамные штаны и футболка, след от подушки на щеке.

Они смотрели друг на друга.

— Я не мог заснуть, — сообщил Эш.

Эйджи потрогал отметину от подушки на его щеке. Происходящее казалось сном, так что желание дотронуться его не смутило. — Ты холодный, — сказал он.

— Это… потому что летать почти всегда очень холодно. Мое лицо может совсем обветриться.

_— Ты здесь._

— Мне нельзя тут быть, — сказал Эш, чуть отодвинувшись. Он выглядел раздосадованным на самого себя.

— Может быть, — начал Эйджи, — ты мог бы зайти и выпить еще моего пива, чтобы почувствовать себя лучше. — Он отступил назад, давая ему возможность забраться в комнату.

 _В наших сердцах идет война, Бэмби_ , сказал ему однажды Макс. Эйджи никогда не понимал это так ясно, как сейчас, глядя на Эша, который отчаянно сглотнул, но все же попытался улыбнуться.

Он был весь окутан лунным светом, невыносимо юный и невыносимо отважный, и этот образ отпечатался в сердце Эйджи навсегда.

Он потянулся и ухватил его за ворот футболки. Подтащил его ближе, в комнату, к себе.

Эш запнулся от неожиданности, приземлившись на пол. Наверное, ему действительно было холодно, но его крепкое тело вселяло уверенность, обещало тепло. Он вцепился в Эйджи, все еще застигнутый им врасплох.

— Я просил Макса ничего тебе не говорить, — тихо сказал Эйджи.

— Я почти разрушил твою жизнь. Я не думал, что ты…

 _Какую жизнь_ , мог бы он спросить. _Что у меня было до тебя? Прежде чем ты появился и посмотрел на меня, словно я был чудом._

Но он знал, что на самом деле ответ был сложнее. Слов было недостаточно, они могли лишь дать обрамление, но не передать суть.

Эйджи запустил пальцы в тонкие волосы Эша. Поднялся на носочки и поцеловал его в уголок рта.

— Пойдем в постель, — сказал он.

Эш задрожал от его прикосновения.

— Чтобы спать, — прошептал Эйджи. — Просто так. Чтобы ты мог поспать. Хорошо?

— Я должен уйти, — сломлено произнес Эш. — Я должен, только так я могу защитить тебя.

— Значит, я куплю себе электрошокер. Возьму уроки самообороны, — Эйджи обнял его всем своим существом, прижавшись виском к его виску. — Научишь меня кодовым словам. Будешь носить меня домой с работы.

— Не может все быть так просто, — ответил Эш. И следом спросил, — Может ли?

 _Надо надеяться, что всегда найдутся супергерои, готовые принять это бремя_ , подумал Эйджи, _это единственный знак, что ты сражаешься не один._

На мочке уха у Эша был заросший след от сережки. Эйджи хотел узнать эту историю и много других. Он погладил шрам подушечкой пальца и не стал давать обещаний, которых не сможет сдержать.

— Давай попробуем, - сказал он.

**год спустя: мы несем пламя ярким и неугасающим**

— Когда ты намерен предложить этому славному мальчику стать твоим мужем? — спрашивает Шортер (если верить Эшу, это действительно реальное имя Зипа).

Эйджи извиняет бесцеремонность, приняв его сторону.

— Да, Эш, — говорит он, — скажи мне, когда уже это произойдет.

Эш оценивающе смотрит на них обоих, жуя свой салат с креветками. И решает показать неприличный жест.

— Сокол приберет его к рукам первый, если ты зазеваешься, — проорал Шортер, перекрикивая смех Эйджи и шум хлопающих флагштоков всего в нескольких метрах ниже их. На крыше небоскреба было прохладно, но мало где в городе можно было так уединенно пообедать.

— Он заглядывается на Эйджи, точно тебе говорю. Только и ждет, пока тот опустит свой шокер, чтобы напасть.

— Он ребенок, — возразил Эйджи, — я помогаю ему с поступлением в колледж!

— Хороший предлог, — заявил Шортер. — Эш, окольцуй его, пока не поздно.

Эш дожевал, проглотил, проверил свои зубы в отражении на вилке.

— Я думал, что сначала надо пожить вместе, разве нет? — неуверенно сказал он.

— Как мило с твоей стороны предложить это, — радостно сказал Эйджи. — Да, Эш, я перееду в твой пентхаус к твоей кофемашине, благодарственным кастрюлькам миссис Коулман и охраннику Джерри, который всегда очень мил со мной.

— Может быть, мне нравится твоя квартира, —пробурчал Эш, розовея.

Ох. Ну что же.

— Пожалуйста, не начинайте, — удрученно произнес Шортер.

Слишком поздно. Эйджи не отвечал за то, что происходило с выражением его лица, и уж тем более не отвечал за эффект, который его лицо оказывало на Эша. Он попытался съесть еще салата, но промахнулся вилкой мимо рта. Эш стал выглядеть еще более очарованным.

— И вообще, — сказал Эш куда нежнее, — ты только представь. Каждый злодей в городе захочет сорвать нашу свадьбу. Нам пришлось бы жениться в бункере. В присутствии половины всех полицейских города. Мы бы потратили на подготовку целый год.

Эйджи, который сохранял хладнокровие до этого момента, закрывает глаза и вдыхает воздух, будто впервые в жизни. Он даже готов смириться с громким горестным стоном Шортера, который лег лицом вниз и закрыл голову руками.

Когда он открывает глаза, все столь же идеально, как и было: небо ярко-голубое, Эш взъерошенный от ветра, возможности безграничны. Эйджи чувствует себя невесомым, светящимся изнутри.

— Ладно, — говорит он, переползая через распростертого Шортера, издавшего звук протеста. — Раз уж ты предложил.

— Я тебе ничего не предлагал, — отвечает Эш, держа его лицо в своих холодных ладонях. Он никогда не улыбается вот так на камеру. — Мне кажется, ты что-то выдумываешь, — добавляет он, довершив мысль поцелуем, таким же холодным, как его руки. Эйджи не возражает против холода.

(Эйджи целует его в ответ, вместо того, чтобы спорить. Он уже нашел кольцо у Эша в ящике для носков; некоторые вещи стоят того, чтобы подождать и вытерпеть сколько угодно монологов).

* * *

Заметки автора (то, что не вошло в историю):

\- Син изначально воспитывался и обучался под надзором Шелкового Паука/Юэ Луна. Возможно, он решил, что путь злодея не для него, но он неравнодушен к парню, и довольно часто Юэ Луна можно найти в квартире Сина, прилично пьяного, в маске Сокола, надетой как тиара, потому что "ты мне не звонишь и не пишешь!"

\- Шуничи сказал Максу буквально следующее: "пожалуйста, возьми с собой кого угодно, но только не Эй-чана, он нежный мальчик". Конечно, Макс взял Эйджи.

\- Похищения почти прекратились, хотя и не полностью, после того как Эйджи решил, что "я такой компактный для моего собственного удобства, а не вашего" и купил очень сильный электрошокер. Он назвал шокер Бадди, именем, которое позднее унаследовал их бестолковый пес, найденный на помойке, потому что у Эйджи нет никакого воображения. Эш все еще не может подобрать псу ошейник по размеру.

\- В какой-то момент все, возможно, станет очень серьезно, но эта история не об этом.

\- Эша не кусал радиоактивный паук; он не любит говорить о том, откуда появились его способности, но твердо убежден, что никакая радиоактивность в дело не замешана. Эйджи любит лежать на нем и ныть, что поглощает радиацию и сам начнет летать со дня на день. Эш страдает ради любви.

\- "Я должен называть тебя _Аслан_? - обеспокоенно спрашивает Эйджи, узнав его имя, но Эш просит так не делать, от этого имени у него начинается сыпь.

\- КАИН дарит им тостер на годовщину. Он единственный помнит точный день, хотя никто не понимает, откуда он вообще знает, какой это был день. Тостер отличный; Эйджи говорит, что КАИН его любимый супергерой. Эш продолжает страдать ради любви.

\- Они летают каждый день.

**Author's Note:**

> Переводчик чах над этим текстом примерно полгода и очень сильно извиняется за свою некомпетентность; подобно Эшу, я страдаю ради любви. Ниже комментарии к некоторым супергеройским именам:
> 
> Зип (Zip) - Шортер. Zip имеет столько возможных переводов, что я решила сохранить ёмкий оригинальный никнейм. Можно перевести как молния, стяжка и т.д.  
> Шелковый Паук (Silk Spider) - Юэ Лун.  
> Сокол (Kestrel) - Син. Kestrel переводится как "пустельга", но это не очень благозвучно для супергероя, я считаю, поэтому Син - Соколик.  
> Кастет (Knuckle Sandwich) - Артур.


End file.
